wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 8
is the eighth episode of selector spread WIXOSS. It premiered on November 22, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' * Iona * Rūko Kominato * Tama * Urith in Iona Urazoe's Body * Hitoe Uemura * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Akira Aoi * Mayu * Unknown Selector #1 * Milulun '''Cards * Tama ** Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko * Iona/Yuki ** Iona, Ultima/Maiden * Urith ** Urith, Enma * Tlet, Gauntlet * Code Anti Vimana * Rococo Boundary * Dark Matter * Fafnir * End Slash Synopsis Hearing of a way to save the girls of WIXOSS, Rūko gains hope, only to instigate Urith's lust for destruction. Urith utters the word "Grow," and... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Iona gripping her chest in pain, as a worried Rūko and Tama look on. In gasps, Iona says Mayu’s name, while Urith looks on with delight at Iona’s suffering suggesting that “mommy is angry.” As Iona gets up, Rūko asks if she is okay. Iona says that she is, and that she shouldn’t worry about her, because Mayu won’t kill her friend after all. She then goes to say that she’s Mayu’s child too, as well as Mayu herself, to everyone’s shock and confusion. Iona then starts telling everyone Mayu’s story. Iona begins by saying that at one point, Mayu was a girl who had been raised all alone since the day that she was born, with no knowledge of the outside world. In the white room, Mayu gets angry at hearing her story being told. After the opening, Iona continues her story. She states that Mayu was always alone to the point that she didn’t even understand the meaning of loneliness. The only time someone would come was when they needed to do something to her e.g. like a doctor to give her an injection or the maid to change her sheets etc. and that she had no sense of self or of what was happening to her. She was constantly stuck in that empty room, to the point that it was her entire world. After some time, maids would deliver toys, books or other gifts to her room to placate her. During one visit, they gave her a book called “Friends,” though she had no idea why they gave her that stuff. Picking up the book, Mayu discovered the existence of the outside world, as well as the existence of other girls who were like her. After reading about it in that book, Mayu then begins wondering about the concept of a wish from this. On another visit, Mayu discovers a WIXOSS “White Hope” Starter Pack, amongst some of her new toys. However, she had realized that she couldn’t play this game alone, so she invented imaginary friends who were called “Shiro (Tama)” and “Kuro (Iona, who looked a lot like Urith back then)”. Back in the present, Rūko expresses her disbelief about the situation, however, Iona continues her story. In the flashback, Mayu labels Shiro as the good girl, the Girl of White and Kuro as the bad girl, the Girl of Black. Mayu then greets her new friends. Mayu then starts holding make-believe battles using Shiro and Kuro as the players, however, this causes the maid to think that she has gone mad. Eventually, Mayu starts formulating a new game. On one particular night, Mayu explains to both Shiro and Kuro on how they will bring girls from the outside world to her room to battle using WIXOSS, as well as the rules that will later govern Selector Battles. Back in the present, both Rūko and Hitoe express their shock over the story while Urith smiles happily at it. Tama, however, hangs in her head in shame. Back in the flashback, Tama questions Mayu’s proposal; suggesting that doing that was mean, however, Mayu refutes this by saying that the girls have the right to choose whether they want to play or not, so they are not being forced to battle. Although Tama still shows some hesitation about it, she agrees, after Kuro states that it sounds fun. Mayu then starts the first Selector Battles, by holding make-believe matches with fake imaginary girls who have equally fake wishes. When one of these girls loses, she starts crying and has her wish reversed, while the other fake girl (the winner) gets sealed into a card. Through this process, Mayu creates many of the original LRIGs within her imaginary world. However, Iona explains that as Mayu’s imaginary world got more complex, it became more real, affecting reality as a result. Eventually, Mayu realized that she lived in a world devoid of colors and voices, and as a result started to hate the outside world for having those things. On one occasion, Mayu tells Kuro and Shiro about her realizations and tells them how strange it is that her "friends" have wishes; though she has no idea what a wish is. Using Tama’s voice, Mayu asks herself if she has a wish and then using Kuro’s wish, she tells herself that Kuro and Shiro will do anything to grant her wish. Mayu thanks them and then tells them of her wish. Back in reality, Iona tells Rūko that this isn’t just Mayu’s story, but hers and Tama too. Yuzuki starts to hypothesize that since she met Mayu in that white room.....however, Iona interjects and finishes her statement and says that it’s likely that Mayu is still out there influencing the game, still alone, and wishing her wish alone in that white room for eternity. Iona then additionally explains that was how she came to exist for real. In another flashback, Iona talks about how she had awoken in the real world for the first time, and that she was in another girl's starter deck. After seeing her circumstances, she began to realize what it is that she had to do, she then introduced herself to her new Selector. Back in the present, Iona explains to Rūko and everyone else that Mayu’s fondest wish was to get revenge on the girls who lived in the outside world, the ones who could wish happily and were able to choose their own futures. Finishing the first half of her story, iona discovers that Rūko and the others are deeply disturbed and shocked by this revelation. Continuing her story, Iona explains that all of the other LRIGs that were created from Mayu’s fake girls were also sent out at the same time she was, and that she was forced to battle them. Rūko asks Iona what happened to the ones who lost, and Iona explains that all of them disappeared after their Selectors had replaced them, leaving only her and Tama as the last ones left. Iona continues and further explains that she became a human as a result of winning, however, an LRIG soon came to her, and soon after she went through an endless cycle of switching between human and LRIG. Hearing this, Rūko asks Iona why she put herself through that, however, Iona just simply repeats what Mayu had told her, it is because she is an LRIG, an existence born to battle and as the bad girl, the Girl of Black, she is an existence born to bring misery and despair to others. In another flashback, Iona explains that after multiple switches between human and LRIG, she became Iona Urazoe and got saddled with Urith, an LRIG who had the same appearance as her first form. Saddened by this, Rūko asks why she had a change in form, stating that it was cruel of her to do that. Yuzuki states that all of the girls are just her playthings, Hitoe then states that they were just dolls to Mayu. Milulun then giggles realising that the entire thing was just one big game after all. In disbelief, Rūko asks Iona why Mayu would do that after all Iona and Tama are supposed to be Mayu’s friends and Mayu herself. Iona states that it should matter, but at this point, Mayu has long since stopped caring about them. Huddled up, whimpering, Akira states that she doesn’t care about all this, because Urith belongs to her now and yells out that Urith had told her that. Fed up, Milulun says that her master has lost it. Back on the field, Iona explains that she was born to battle, however, after experiencing a lot of battles, a new feeling came over her. After some pushing by Rūko, Iona explains that she began to feel her own soul and body, she felt real and alive for the first time, so as result, she decided to seek out only the most powerful Selectors and that was when she came across Rūko. Iona continues by stating how she thought Rūko was the strongest back then, however, Rūko had Tama for an LRIG. So Iona fought Rūko and lost, but nevertheless still had her wish granted, so she became Rūko’s LRIG, but……...then, Iona states her disappointment by Rūko’s refusal to battle. Iona further explains how angry she was because Rūko refused to battle, because she had initially thought that Rūko was the same as her, however, Rūko became weak and Iona blamed her friends for it. However, during the battle with Futase, Iona tells them that she had felt Rūko’s strength and light enter her being, and how nice and warm it felt, so much so that it touched her and changed her for the better. Iona then asks Tama if she felt the same way as well, and that she understands now that the strength that Tama displayed came from the bond that she shared with Rūko and the feelings that she felt for others. Iona further states that Tama was able to change because of that and asks Tama if she is right because she is sure that it is because of those feelings that Tama is now refusing to fight the battles that she used to love, because she has something more important than battling. On Urith’s platform, Tama concurs with Iona’s statement and says with tears in her eyes that she doesn’t need to battle now because she likes Rūko more than battles. Tama continues saying that she likes Hitoe, Yuzuki and Rūko’s grandmother too, as well as, everybody. Rūko then starts crying, touched by Tama’s words. Tama then declares her wish for Mayu to become friends with everyone, because she believes that if Mayu does that, then they’ll be no more need for Selector Battles anymore. Hearing Tama’s plea, Rūko realizes and asks Tama if she got her memory back, much to Hitoe’s and Yuzuki’s surprise. Tama replies that Rūko is right, and states how lonely Mayu was by herself and hoe she had forgotten about Mayu. Iona then questions Tama about how she had claimed that she could return all of the girls who were turned into LRIGs back to normal. Tama states that she did say that, but that she’s not too sure how she can do that. Iona then reminds Tama that she is Mayu’s light, and states how she and Tama were able to change because of Rūko and the others, so in theory…... Tama then interjects saying that if Mayu can become friends with everyone, then they could return everyone to normal again. Rūko, Tama, and Iona then share a hopeful speech about how they can save everyone. Iona then declares to the watching Mayu that playtime is over now and that they will drag her butt out of the white room and into the outside world. In the white room, Mayu starts freaking out, stating how she’s too scared to leave and that she won’t leave it. Regaining their resolve, Rūko and Iona declare that they will stop Urith and save Tama. However, Urith then ruins it, laughing as she declares that their hope party is nonsense and reminds everyone that they have a battle to finish and that it’s her turn now. Urith declares that she enjoys watching their hope party, because it’ll make it all the more sweeter when she crushes that hope. Urith then declares that Tama is her weapon right now, and she is planning to use Tama to crush the dreams of every single girl out there. Tama shouts her refusal, but Urith continues saying that she’ll make her do it until even her own heart is smashed into pieces. Angry, Rūko declares that they won’t let that happen. Yuzuki also interjects stating that Iona is at Level 5 while Tama is at Level 4, so there’s no way that Tama could beat Iona. Hearing Yuzuki’s statement, Urith forcibly injects Tama with her own darkness, corrupting her. Despite Rūko’s and everyone else’s pleas to stop, Urith continues turning Tama into a corrupted dark level 5 version of herself. Akira though starts screaming at Tama to get away from “''her”'' Urith. Amidst Tama’s cries for help, Rūko can only watch helplessly as the darkness takes Tama over, and turns her into a level 5 dark LRIG as Urith orders her to “Grow”. In this corrupted form, much to everyone’s horror, Tama shows a deeper lust for battles and violence. Although, Rūko is just reminded of the monstrous version of Tama that she saw in her nightmare. Using this opportunity, Urith orders Tama to attack Iona with Fafnir and End Slash, causing Tama to violently beat up Iona, much to everyone’s shock (though Milulun thinks that its hardcore). As she is seeing this, Rūko tries to reach out to Tama by yelling at her to stop and reminding her that they are friends. Rūko screams as Tama fires a dark energy ball at them, and when the dust clears, it becomes clear that Tama has smashed Rūko’s platform to pieces. Waking up, Rūko sees and cries out for a severely injured Iona with a corrupted Tama above her. As Tama disengages from her level 5 form and sees the damage that she has caused, Tama becomes scared of herself despite Rūko’s cries that it’s not her fault. Tama then runs towards Iona, but the battlefield vanishes before she can reach her. Tama then awakens back in reality, crying as a gleeful Urith smirks at her victory. As Urith leaves the classroom calling everyone scum, a broken Akira notices a nearby pen and picks It up. Yuzuki and Rūko then run to check on a fainted Hitoe. Elsewhere, on a bridge some time later, Urith states how great that show felt to a depressed Akira. Saddened, Akira asks Urith if she thinks that she is unsightly, Urith though just half-heartedly says that Akira is beautiful and that opinion hasn’t changed one bit since she met her. She then tells Akira that they’ll be together forever and have lots of fun in the process. Urith continues by saying how they’ll crush all of the wishes in the city. In that moment, Akira realizes that Urith is playing with her too. Suddenly, Iona experiences pain in her waist, as Akira stabs her with the pen that she grabbed. Akira then slowly walks away, as Urith cries out her name. Featured Battle Urith vs Rūko Kominato - Urith Wins Notes * The story of Mayu's past and how Selector Battles were started is revealed in this episode. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation